Teen Wolf - Alpha Ties
by pas.junior
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in a situation that forces them to form a bond so they can live and, maybe, save their pack. Because someone, some very twisted person, is attempting to achieve the True Alpha power that's inside Scott. It happens after the 3B season finale. P.S.: I'm a brazilian, so my english may not be the best. Sorry.
1. Experiment Love

**Prologue**

Stiles was eating some junk food in the corner of my room instead of studying, which is why he's supposed to be in here.

_Stiles. _ I had to scream three full times before he listened _ What's so distracting to you right now?

Stiles just looked at me. I knew what he meant with that. He said nevertheless:

_ Gerard Argent kidnapped and did something to me and Derek. Me and fucking Derek. And I cannot remember a thing.

Scott: _ Deaton will figure it all.

_ I wonder if he should.

_ It's over now.

_ What's with the sudden wishfull thinking attitude?

I laughed. The first sign of a normal Stiles in a while.

* * *

Later that day, after a little quality time with Kira, I visited Lydia in the store she's working. She's Stiles girlfriend now. And a banshee. She might know something new.

For my utter shock, Stiles broke up with her some days ago. He didn't told me and I can't think of a reason for that. Okay, one I can. Maybe he was trying to protect her. Which means he remembers something.

I ran to his house, wolf instincts telling me unintelligible things. He wasn't there, no signs of struggle. But I had to find him.

Scent led me to Derek's house, of all places. Maybe the two of them remembered something. It was the time to search help.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Stiles and Derek were at an abandoned building somewhere.

_ Kate Argent?! You sure?

_ No. I just like to drop bombs for you not to react to. And I'm pretty good at it, ain't I?

_ So. _ Stiles saw a thrill in Derek's eyes. _ Scott saved us from Kate and Gerard. I thought he was alone. Gerard.

_ Me too. After all, he's the one who did all that torture thing on us.

_ I don't think it was torture. You know it wasn't.

_ I was sticking with denial and now you ruined it. Thanks, bro! They were experimenting on us. But why us? What for?

Derek threw some stuff at the table. A map, some small stuff with the Argents logo.

_ I've been tracking Gerard's moves.

_ Yeah, boy, we need to talk about Batman complex some of these days.

_ Can't you take this seriously? Do you remember how bad was there, in captivity?

Stiles nodded yes.

_ Let's try to avoid that happening again.

Stiles smiled: _ Then maybe we should figure out what do we have in common, since it looks they took just the two of us.

_ Elaborate on that. Meaning: you start.

Stiles became very awkward, head down:

_ We're both males that are around the true alpha. I think this is it.

_ Let's do this right. Our lives are on the line. Let us go deeper. We both have lost someone and feel responsible for them.

_ Derek, I don't think this is about our psichological issues.

_ You mentioned the true alpha state. Well, Deaton told me this is all about the mind.

_Deaton's helping us?!

_ I forced him. _the littlest smile _ Us. Who'd have thought?

_ I can't bring anyone into anything anymore, after the Nogitsume. You're already into this. I'm more surprised you're including me, oh, lone ranger one!

_ Surprisingly, you're actually kinda smart.

_ And I here thinking we had dropped the 'surprisinglys' and 'kindas'.

Scott now entered, saying:

_ And I thought you trusted me.

Derek got out for them to talk. Deaton was outside.

_ You know they found him cause of you, don't you? _ said the vet

_ That's why I'm responsible. Gerard found what I found counter-spying me.

_ Why were you so into how things in the pack can affect the leader?

_ Because Scott is not as strong as he should be.

Deaton understood: _ Because of Stiles.

_ He's suffering. And I'am in Scott's pack now. I know this is coming from me. Scott's weakness.

Footsteps were heard.

_ Your secret is safe with me. _ said Deaton right after Scott and Stiles got out _ And I might have an idea to how to bring all your memories back.

* * *

Stiles: _ I'm probably leaving on a dangerous mission and can't let things like this between us.

Lydia: _So answer me. Why did you broke up with me? Can you answer now? _ an angry Lydia demanded.

_ Something happened. When I was a hostage. I thought I'd die. It made me realize some things.

_ You were dying. _ deducing _ But not alone.

After a pause: _ No, I wasn't.

_ No irony, no sarcasm.

_ No. You deserve better.

_ What is better? My boyfriend having feelings for a... sore wolf?

_ These feelings, they'll vanish with time. But I just can't lie to you.

_ Stiles, please leave.

And he leaves crying, lefting behind a broken-hearted girl.

* * *

Stiles arrives home to a scene of destruction. A were-jaguared Kate is kicking Scott and Derek's ass.

She's one. They're two. One being a true alpha. And yet she's winning.

She will kill Scott, sees Stiles, smiles and trespasses the alpha with a dagger. Scott is dying.

She leaves.

* * *

Deaton's clinic. Scott's unconscious.

_ Wolfsbane.

_ She'll be a true alpha? _ Derek asks

_ No. She can't. As far as I know, at least.

_ She might've found a way. _ Stiles is thinking _ By experimenting on me?!

_ On us. On how a member of the pack affects the alpha.

_ I'm not a wolf.

_ No, you're not. _ Scott's living and breathing. _ I won't die this easily. Besides, I heard Lydia screaming.

_ It's my fault. You two were at my house. _ It's Stiles.

_ It is not your fault Stiles. _ Derek assures. They look at him curious. He leaves.

* * *

Scott: _ Deaton, is it ready already?

Deaton: _ Yes. Drink this.

Scott drinks a cup offered by the veterinarian.

Scott puts his claws into Derek and Stiles back necks.

Peter Hale is there, as a consultant.

_ Y'know, Derek, you actually brought us together, me and Gerard. When I become an alpha, one druid will have to folow me and I'll be able to cure Gerard.

Says Kate to tangled Derek and Stiles.

_ Family cutesy, Kate? Really?! Doesn't fit you. Kill us already.

Derek looks at him.

_ I don't have to. _ Kate speaking _ You won't remember a thing. My were-jaguar bite will turn all of this into vague images. That druid will be dead soon, so his herbs won't help you.

_ Deaton is braver than you think.

_ We'll see.

* * *

At the same time as Scott is bringing Derek and Stiles memories, Kate is tapping Lydia's mind.

* * *

In his memories, Stiles sees through a monitor Kate telling Derek she killed Stiles. She shows pictures of him multilated. Photoshoped ones.

Derek breaks from his chains and attacks her. Her squad saves her. Kate, from beyond the door:

_ My vigilance on you proved useful. It is as I suspected.

They wake up.

Stiles: _ I know where Lydia is. And it might be a trap. Kate hinted us to look Deaton. Maybe what she said brought us here instinctively, even without us remembering it. She's expecting us.

Derek: _ Why would she make us forget just for us to remember lately? It doesn't make sense!

Stiles thinks for a while: _ I think she was expecting something. Also, she and Gerard didn't tortured us together, maybe she's hiding things from him.

Scott: _ Then you should stay, perhaps...

Derek: _ No, I think he is the target.

Scott, confused :_ Yeah, I saw what happened. In your remembrances. But this is strange. She could've killed him back then.

Stiles : _ You saved us. And as long as I love how my head sits confortably over my head, I can't leave Lydia kidnapped.

* * *

The group is in the top of a building. The two wolves jump on other building. Stiles looks worried.

Kate sees Derek and Scott through monitors. She smiles.

Guards fight the wolves. When it ends, Scott's not there. Wolfsbane pours in the room by sprinklers. The were-jaguared girl looks at a downed Derek from beyond a door with a part of glass. She enters.

_ Know what I've realized? You're weak enough for me to beat you like this. And That's simply because Stiles is poisoned. The mate you've chosen. And now I know I must just keep you poisoned of wolfsbane.

_ You can not be a true alpha.

_ As it turns out, I can.

* * *

Scott and Stiles find Lydia.

Stiles : _ Derek and Kate?

Scott smells the air : _ Gone.

* * *

Later, Lydia's house...

Stiles :_ Thought you'd only talk to me again when I would be dying from werewolf bite, which is bound to be happening.

_ The dramatic here is me. I saw she taking him.

He expects silently but desperately.

She continues:_ I told him you love him.

He looks stunned and hugs her.

_ You're not mad? _ she asks

_ A little. But I'm more thrilled by your support. But why did you said it?

_ It was the right thing to do. And I thought maybe this would give him strenght. I felt it. And I'm a banshee, remember?

* * *

A weak Stiles arrives at Scott's house. Melissa answers him:

_ Stiles! What are you doing here?! You should be at the hospital!

_ I'm better now, Misters McCall. Where's Scott?

_ You're definitely not better. He's upstairs.

Stiles goes up.

_ Why'd you called me here, dude? Any news or ideas?

_ I'm not feeling okay.

Stiles looks at the door, preparing to call Melissa.

Scott holds his arm :_ Don't call her. This has something to do with Derek. My pack. I feel it.

Stiles looks worried.

_ Lydia brought me material found at Kate's place. I digged and I think I know what's happening here. She's poisoning him for hours now, controlling it to weaken you.

_ To what end?

_ I don't know. Yet.

_ You're the human that affects Derek, I think this is why she kidnapped you two to test.

_ This makes no _ and falls unconscious

Scott screams :_ Mom, he's fallen again!

* * *

Hospital...

Kate gets in the room where a weakened Scott's looking a sick Stiles.

_ He's poisoned. You can save him. And Derek.

_ What's the trick?

_ You're weak, so you'll pass me the true alpha state.

_ You did all this just to achieve this simple thing?!

_ It is worth it. You still don't know the real sheer power of a true alpha. I'll be a true Deucalion.

Stiles wakes up: _ You'll die if you pass this thing to her.

_ Think well, Scott. I would take it, but I can't. So pass me or they die.

_ Actually _ starts Stiles _ No. You fell in my trap.

That said, she realizes the room is surrounded in mountain ash.

_ How...?

_ The nurse you didn't pay attention to completed it.

_ You'll die, Stiles. You'll die from poison.

_ I know. Do you know you'll loose too?

Scott desperates and tries to convince Stiles to give up his plan.

She jumps over Stiles, menacing him.

Lydia arrives carrying Derek. She destroys the barrier and Derek jumps on Kate, being juggled down.

Kate: _ You're all just hylarious pests.

Stiles and Derek keep looking at each other.

Scott turns and fights. Derek helps him.

They're loosing to her.

Stiles gets up. Derek will stop him but is thrown by Kate.

Stiles achieves a medicine and eats it.

_ It gets a werewolf stronger. My plan is for it to strenghten...

Kate's in shock.

Scott :_ But Stiles, this, in your state...

Stiles passes out.

Derek strikes Kate.

Scott :_ You wanted the true alpha, I'll give it to you.

And he bashes her repeatedly, breaking bones and opening wounds.

_ I feel stronger. _ He will kill her. Derek holds him. They look at each other and Derek finishes the job, breaking her neck.

Derek runs and grabs Stiles :_ Stiles!

Scott too.

* * *

They're at Derek's loft.

Stiles wakes up.

_ Where's Scott?

_ He preferred leaving us alone.

_ How am I...?

_ Alive? Lydia found me, so we knew where to find your antidote.

_ I can't believe it was so easy for her to catch the big bad wolf.

_ So... What happened between you and Lydia?

_ I'm in love with someone else.

_ Stiles, she told me one thing.

_ I know. It's true, unfortunately.

_ I'm in love for you too.

They keep staring at each other.

_ I'am older, and we hate each other.

_ I'm getting used to dysfunctional. _ a little laugh

Derek kisses him, who corresponds.

_ Stiles... you're a good guy, and I'm... I'm me.

_ Whoa, what are you saying all of a sudden?

_ I'm leaving this town. Maybe it'll be safer without me in here. Scott will be able to make a better pack without me arou

Stiles stops him putting fingers in his lips: _ Wait, have you met Scott? He needs your help. _ they glare _ I need you now. Now that I know. It's hard to admit, but I think I'm into the murderous annoying wolf that has put my life in danger and saved it several times.

They are now with their faces close to each other.

Derek look him in the eye and smiles: _ This is so fucking wrong. _ And they kiss vigorously.

* * *

Scott's sleeping. He's having a nightmare, apparently. He wakes up to find Gerard in his room.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Keep it Apart

**Interlude**

It looks like things will keep going like this. Derek's my terminator of sorts. I couldn't handle Kate Argent and he… finished her. For me. Should I accept these things? People were killed before, by other people but Kate… I don't think she could live. But I couldn't and wouldn't kill her myself. And what's the point in maintaining my kindness…? I'm confused.

And Stiles is dating him now, the assassin werewolf, the former alpha Derek. Stiles is so good I can't even begin to wonder how he fell in love with such a bastard. As you can see, I'm being contradictory and dizzying. I think I need Derek, maybe; he's experienced. But I shouldn't let all the bad deeds in his account. Yeah, I'll loose the True Alpha state, I'll even loose the alpha state, if I do this. But it is my decision to save people, to not let them be hurt, that brings us to the points of slaughter.

Yes, they all agreed with how I see things, but they're not responsible for it all. They should not be responsible for all the killing and beheading and learning to live with it. That's why I took upon my hands and mine alone to kill Gerard when he visited me that night.

I learned my bed was already surrounded in mountain ash. Smart old man, that one. I wasn't dead, not nearly even, so I suppose he wanted to talk. So I listened.

_ Scott, oh little McCall, I see you sleep in such an unsafe location.

_ What do you want? _ I whisper-screamed

_ To check on you.

I started to really get dizzy, my wolf vision allowed me to see a point in my ankle were a vaccine was injected minutes before.

_ Why do you woke me up to…?

_ Did I? Sorry, wasn't my intention.

Equipments were being assembled around me, my blurry vision couldn't see what. Cold metal touched my skin. I saw eletrodes. I passed out.

The next morning when I woke up, there were no visible signals of anything. Except the strong scent of electronics and a black spot on the ground, probably made by Gerard bleeding because of the mountain ash I gave him months ago. He shouldn't be able to come to my house to make threats. But I knew someone who has been tracking the man down.

* * *

**Interlude II**

I woke up next to my bf. I won't call him the complete word. Not yet. Look a little to him, he's big. At least the "big" in "big bad wolf" is truth. His body is great, he could dismantle me very easily. Recent (some not so recent) happenings made me always think about being dismantled lately. I don't know how a body so small as mine could fit so well to a bigger one like Derek's. Unsolved mysteries of the universe, someone.

I can't help but feel a little guilty of lying to my dad that I was in fact sleeping at Scott's. I think he might already know the truth and is just expecting me to tell him, he's the sheriff after all. Derek's grim, so I don't know how that fits with the law very well. Or at all.

I love him. I only can say it to myself, yes we don't say the L word out loud. I'm comfortable like this. He wakes up and rolls to hug me, pretending yet to be asleep. How childish for a man his size. I guess I'm too much concerned about sizes, but it is normal to be afraid he'll kill me by accident. It could happen.

Except right now it was too good for me to be afraid, feeling his warmth arms around me. I've never thought relationships could be this good, and I thought they could be pretty good. I should've noticed how I was feeling around him, but it took me too much. It took me torture and scientific experimenting and poisoning.

And poisoning. I'm a liaison. Maybe I should ask to be turned into a werewolf, even if I didn't particularly ever wanted that for me. Sidekick post was ok for me.

I got up. Derek held me.

_ I can't really believe Scott forces you to wake up so soon on Saturday.

_ Do you want me to stay?

_ Yes, Stiles, I want you to stay. _ reluctantly

_ Then stop pretending to sleep.

_ When you realized I was awaken you hurried to go away, so I guess to awake is not an option.

_ I'm still not used to… this… us. _ pointing.

_ You seemed pretty accustomed last night.

_ Stop talking! _ And kissed him longly.

* * *

**Interlude III**

To watch over Gerard is being difficult, with Stiles around all the time. I think he did not realized me leaving him alone this night to go do my vigilante thing. I think he should stay miles away of me, and my house, I'm always afraid to leave him there alone. I'm a target, which means he's a target. My love for him makes him a target. A human, thus easy, target. Let's stop talking about targeting Stiles.

We woke up cuddlind, as if nothing happened. He didn't knew Gerard outwitted me, I don't know where he is now. But the fact that, for the first time in months, I lost sight of him, cannot be meaningless. I'm kissing Stiles, I'm actually loving this newfound boyfriend status, but I can't cease my brain to be thinking about wolf-stuff. Maybe I wasn't cut for long-term relationships. But, for Stiles, I know I can do it. What I don't know is if I should.

Stiles's phone is ringing. I stop him from getting it. It must be problem, and I want to prolong this moment before it goes away. Our relationship is meant to end, there's no way it'll last. I'm too damaged to be with someone as adorable as him. And this time it wouldn't be me the one hurt, Stiles cannot possibly be hurtful. I just hope he'll end up well in all of this. My eyes are in tears, I hide it and hold him tighter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three months ago…

Derek scales a building to see Gerard getting out a building, carrying paperwork. He follows him, since he should not be allowed outside of his house arrest.

From afar, Mr. Hales sees Gerard hiding the papers on a safe-deposit box.

Back there where Gerard took his papers, Kate arrives, clearly looking for something.

At his apartment, Gerard sees this through a camera. He smiles.

Later that night, Derek scales and enters the apartment through an opened window. He's recorded in a camera he doesn't see. He tries to open the safe, but he can't even touch it. Apparently, even being somewhat of a werewolf, Gerard is immune to mountain ash, that must be mixed in the safe's steel material.

Below in the apartment, inadvertently there's a basement with cellars. In one of them, a wolf is struggling, bashing himself in the walls and grids trying to escape desperately. He's all hurt, missing fingers and dirty. A camera also spies on him. It just now changes from infrared to zooming mode, so it has more than one mode.

* * *

Currently…

_ So he was checking on you. Well, that's not scary at all. Oh, wait…

Scott and Stiles are bowling together.

_ Anyways, where's your electrified girl also… I think I'm being hostile. Sorry, too much time in the presence of Derek.

_ Don't wanna hear about this.

_ Whoa, what's this? I see problems in Scottstilesland or is it only on my mind?

_ He's dangerous. And I worry about you.

_ Well, I kinda remember you being sort of his friend, so I don't know why so different measures between you and me now. Sorry. It sliped.

_ See, you're not even being you anymore.

_'Cause I've never been sarcastic before, obviously.

_ I'm worried about when it ends. It won't end well.

_ I never expected you and Alisson to break up, so I was hoping for attitude reciprocation.

Scott reached to Stiles, a bowling ball in his hands, a claw trespassing it, and almost hit him with it. Stiles fell to the floor. Scott was saying: _ Don't mention Alisson!

_ Dude… what was that? _ A worried Stiles

_ Sorry, Stiles. I don't know what passed through my mind. Is just that, it's too recent, I guess. Her… her death

_ I arrived in time to see you crying? _ Derek entering.

_ Derek, we're having friend time here. As you can see, I didn't brought Kira along either.

_ Whatever. I'm not here for you. _ Stiles gets excited. Derek completes _ Or Stiles.

Stiles: _ Don't tell me this time is aliens.

_ No kid.

Stiles interrupts his talk: _ Kid?! I'm your

Derek interrupts him too: _ I know what we are. It doesn't change your age, nonetheless.

Stiles: _ You're lucky I don't have a ball in my hands, or else

Derek: _ You'd miss me, certainly, since you didn't hit one skittle.

Stiles: _ You were watching. Obviously. How annoying!

Scott: _ Guys, stop this strange dialogue that's going on here and talk like normal persons.

Derek: _ Gerard vanished from his apartment also.

Scott: _ And… what have you found there?

_ So, I'm being excluded? _ Stiles asks

Derek: _ Yes.

Stiles: _ And you have the guts to confirm that?!

Derek: _ You're human.

Stiles: _ Have you never watched Twilight? Let me rephrase it, have you never watched anything?! Couples share their stuff!

Derek: _ Have you seen Twilight?!

Scott: _ No he hasn't. Please, people, leave it for later.

Stiles a little hurt: _ So Gerard's vanished after one night-stand with Scott, so… what else?

Derek: _ All those times you visited him, Scott, he recorded. With heat cameras, infrareds, micro-waves. He's been studying you. I also found a machine that sprayed the ambient with chemical compounds. And, more strange, he left this behind, as if it isn't a problem for him if we found it.

They look panicked.

* * *

Later, Lydia's house…

Lydia and Stiles are studying.

_ So they are excluding you.

_ Yes, and I allowed it by coming here to study. I mean, I don't want to hold them back.

Lydia slaps him in the face: _ Where are the brave guy who's won me back then? I can't believe what I'm hearing.

_ You were just expecting the right moment to slap me weren't you?

Lydia laughs.

_ I wish Aiden was alive, so I could make you jealous.

_ I'd not be jealous. I' d be worried.

_ Well, get worried then 'cause I found a new boyfriend.

_ I can't believe I'm so okay with this, but whatever, tell me everything.

Lydia's in trance.

_ Lydia. Lydia.

She starts walking.

_ Someone should write "thou shalt not study with a banshee" somewhere important. _ Start following her outside the house.

* * *

Deaton's clinic.

Derek and Scott enter and find him holding a dog in his hands, the expression on his face is like he's having a panick attack.

Scott: _ What's happened, doc?

Deaton: _ Nothing. I'm just worried about my sister.

Derek: _ What she did?

Scott: _ Don't always expect the worst from people! Why are you worried about Morell?

Deaton's hesitant: _ She's always trying to maintain balance. I think she'll go after Gerard. She'll die.

Derek: _ What you two know about him? _ charging explanations

Deaton: _ He's became a really dark influence to this world. I'll tell you everything.

Scott gets his phone: _ It's my mom. Hold on a little.

Derek: _ No, we can't wait.

Scott brightens his eyes: _ You'll wait, 'cause I asked to.

He goes outside to answer.

Melissa: _ Scott, why in the hell does Sheriff Stillinski thinks Stiles is sleeping at our house?!

Scott: _ Mom, I can't explain.

Melissa: _ No, that you're a werewolf you can't explain. This, I'm pretty sure it's just teenage rebellion.

Scott: _ Mom, he was at his boyfriend's house.

_ I thought he was dating Lydia.

_ He was.

_ Who's he? The boyfriend.

_ You don't wanna know.

_ It's Derek isn't it? I can't believe you're backing it up!

_ How'd you knew?!

_ Well, son, I'm not as blind as you all think I'am. Now I'll tell you one thing. I covered it once, but he needs to stop lying to his dad, okay?

_ Okay.

Scott re-enters the clinic to find Deaton alone.

_ Where's him?

_ He forced me to tell him everything and jumped out of the window.

Scott looks furious.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles arrive on a square. Lydia sees something and screams. Stiles looks where she's looking, to find a dead body lying on a tree. He comes close, only to find it's a torso only. The whole tree is full of bodies and body parts hanging. He covers his mouth in awe. Blood drips on the ground.

He gets his cellphone.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Risk It

_ He made me jump to the final of what I had to say, but Scott, I think you should hear the whole story.

Scott nods: _ Uh-hum!

* * *

**Interlude**

1615, somewhere in colonial USA…

A werewolf and a druid fight. The druid's using a staff to protect himself, spinning it. He manages to hit the were in the upper torso with the crystal in the tip of the staff. The crystal shines red and the were is very much hurt now, but still fighting.

Other werewolves in the vicinity howl. The two are surrounded, but no one else interferes.

The howling apparently makes the werewolf, an alpha for the color of its eyes, more enthusiastic, and thus he hurts the other in the calf, rending him still. The druid drags himself away, being chased. This alpha is a Complete Alpha, just like Peter when he was an alpha. He does not look anything human.

The druid breaks the staff, releasing a dust that gets into the eyes of the wolf. His blood in the claws of the wolf starts to boil away and the wolf falls unconscious.

All the wolfs around are speechless. They retreat one step. The druid gets some werewolf blood from the corpse, mounts a horse and rides away.

In his lab, he mixes the blood with other ingredients and drinks it. His calf almost completely heals.

His place is a cave full of opened werewolf bodies. In cells, shadows, probably ones still alive, can be seen.

Someone enters and puts a knife in the druid's throat.

_ You should not be here, Charles. _ Says the druid.

_ I'm not afraid of you. _ The other man, a scar from the neck to the right eye, retreats and sits on a chair. _ You killed another alpha. You gonna get the whole village killed if they retaliate.

_ They're too afraid to fight back, these monsters. Besides, I'm doing it for the good of all mankind.

_ Theodore, you're a druid. Science should not be in your to-do list.

_ And you're a werewolf. What does it say about you? _ Gives him the back.

_ Look at me.

Now the druid's afraid. It's not like he's not afraid of the beasts. He just faces his fears. He spins to look at him, and what he sees is a red-eyed creature.

_ You… killed an alpha.

_ Yes, I've stolen some things you've been hiding here. Unfair, I know, but now it doesn't matter. _ Coming closer.

The druid retreats: _ What will you do?

The one threatening gets to the scientist and holds him, looking in the eyes.

_ You'll join me and help a pack of werewolves.

_ But this would be betraying my beliefs!

_ Come on, Theodore! You only care about the science, and you will be closer to your object of research .

* * *

Now…

_ This is how we begin to be Wolf allies and serve them. And I believe that Theodore's research was also incorporated in the hunters methods.

Scott didn't knew why he heard all of this. He looks baffled.

_ I know I said nothing of interest, apparently. But Gerard's tooking the same path as Theodore. Look.

And saying this, Deaton spread photographs of the images catched by Gerard's cameras on the table. He explained:

_ The weakness and strength of a werewolf can be seen by the right camera. The more a werewolf gets powerful, the hotter his body gets.

_ I don't understand. Why would he be looking at this?

_ This. _ Puts a machine on the table too. _ A vaporizer. He was spreading chemicals on the room. Testing. From what I could see, he did various experimentations. Let me give you an example. This. _ He gets a compound in a bottle and pours it in Scott's arms. The hair in his arms falls and grows new one immediately.

_ Now look at this. _ And he turns on a little TV screen and it shows an image of a flat surface and vertical lines falling. It's Scott's arm apparently. Scott looks, waiting. Nothing else happens.

Scott mortified: _ Does this mean I wasn't healing that time?!

Deaton: _ Exactly.

* * *

Stiles is nervous on his phone.

_ I don't know why I still try to reach someone on hours like this! Scott and Derek, they don't answer!

Lydia gets his phone: _ They're ruling out you. You rule them out too. We can do this alone.

Stiles looks at the dead-bodies tree. He nods slightly.

Lydia: _ So, what do we do now?

Stiles: _ We call my dad.

Lydia: _ Are you serious?! All your efforts are for backup?!

Stiles slips his phone into his pocket: _ I guess not. Let's goo see this dead body parade more closely.

They cautiously approach the tree.

* * *

Deaton's clinic…

Scott's leaving. He turns back and says:

_ You didn't tried to delay Derek.

_ Scott, there was no way. Derek knew the whole story already, having been grown on a family of werewolves.

_ You're lying, I can hear your heart pound.

_ He wasn't going to let go off his own agenda. I saw it in his eyes. I preferred him to go separate ways with you. 'Cause I care about you.

Scott's mad: _ I can't let him go now that he's dating my best friend! I must keep him closer, understand?!

_ This is not you, Scott. Gerard must've done something with you that night!

Scott leaves.

Deaton screams: _ Come back! We need to take a look at you!

Scott's gone. Deaton gasps.

* * *

Stiles looks at the computer in his house.

Lydia comes in, coming from the bathroom, and asks:

_ Any progress?

Stiles: _ One. _ There are pictures of the tree of bodies in the screen of the PC. He zooms in on one, showing an object of metal. _ There were at least three different signals I found on these bodies. And I suppose it's more or less twenty bodies there.

_ Un-wan-ted information, Stiles. _ She said. _ Why would someone put'em there like that?

_ To make of them an example. It's a threat.

She changes the subject: _ What did you find, after all?

He continued: _ I could only find one reference. That has to do with a Cynocephali.

Lydia: _ It looks like a werewolf.

_ Yeah, it's werewolf-y. I think the bodies are from werewolf hunter families members. How many adjectives, now that I said it!

Lydia: _ And some... _ scared _ Something did all of this to them!?

Pause: _ Yes. But there is one thing that's strange. The Argents's symbol isn't in there.

_ Hey, Stiles, you said they were talking about Gerard before. Gerard Argent.

_ I hate that he's leaving me aside now. _ mentioning Derek

Lydia looks to him, silent.

He breaks the silence: _ They are leaving me aside. _ emphasis on 'they'.

Someone knocks at the window. They look. Scott's there. They open it and he enters.

He sees the images on the screen.

He says: _ So that was what the police sirens I heard were all about.

Stiles: _ So they arrived there then. _ Notices something: _ Hey, where's Derek?

Lydia: _ Stop talking about him a little! _ goes out of the room _ Gonna get some water.

Scott: _ Derek's on his own now. _ Stiles looks confused. Scott completes: _ He's gone rogue. My guess is that he's on the Nemeton, I'm headed there, but I came here first to hear your thoughts on something.

Stiles is intrigued.

* * *

Nemeton's vicinity, before…

Derek's being chased by werewolf hunters. He's hurt, an open wound in his chest, all soaked in blood. When he's about to hide behind a tree, someone hit him in the leg and he fell, rolling. This person renders him with a shotgun pointed at his head. Derek waits for the shot.

_ You're _ looking at his t-shirt, which has a symbol _ You're an Argent.

_ Yes. _ The man says. He has an overcoat and a hat and is smoking a cigarrete. He looks like cowboy from a western movie. _ You've been watching over Gerard. With your heightened senses.

_ Yeah, but get a wolf for yourselves, 'cause I'm not about to help you.

The man shoots to the sky and touches Derek's face with the heated tip of the gun.

_ Be careful what you say, boy, we do not get along with wolves. Your case is an exception, so or you help us, or you're not going to live. _ He kneels and comes closer to Derek. _ Or you can live and who we'll kill is your beloved Stiles. Haven't decided yet. _ Sees the panick in Derek's eyes and smiles in joy. _ Yes, we've been watching you two. We've been watching Beacon Hills. Now come with us.

The coated man helps the other getting up and they start to walk.

* * *

Nemeton, now…

Scott and Stiles arrive.

Scott stops: _ I'm smelling… Derek, silver… _ He walks and kneels before a pool of blood.

Stiles sees and despairs, eyes watering.

Scott hugs him: _ He's the sour wolf, remember? He's okay. _ He pushes Stiles with him. _ Let's look at what's left of the Nemeton. _ entering the crumbling structure.

They check it, but Stiles is distracted.

Scott: _ Stiles, focus.

Stiles stops: _ Maybe you should call Isaac, or Malia… someone…

Scott goes near him: _ Isaac's training with Mr. Argent in Paris is isolated. And Malia is missing, she's probably back to being a coyote full-time far away from here. But why would you say so?

_ Because maybe you'll need more strength as an alpha to face whatever the hell killed all of those persons in that tree. And I know turning more people into werewolves is not an option.

The two share a look of hopelessness.

Stiles starts looking around. There's laboratory material all around and some things with Argent logo. He finds something: _ Scott.

The two are looking to a bomb. They run out of the place. Nothing happens.

Stiles deduces: _ It wasn't for us. Someone wants Gerard dead.

* * *

At a camp in the middle of the woods, one guy sees, through a cellphone, Scott and Stiles looking at the bomb. There's a mini-camera in it. He goes out to find Derek standing near a bonfire.

_ Have you shared all your info, yet?

He asks. Derek's not alone. A short-haired blond lady and a tiny brawny guy are with him, covering both of his sides, right and left.

_ Yes, _ says the lupine _ Now what will happen to me?

_ We will do you no harm. But you might need to harm your friends.

Derek looks at him angrily.

* * *

St. Claire Square…

Scott and Stiles address sheriff Stiles.

_ Hi, father. _ It's an official compliment, not an affective one, 'cause it's full of embarrassment.

_ Hi, son. Where have you been the whole day?

_ Scott's house. So… what happened here?

Sheriff's not a fool: _ Come'on son, spill it out, I know that you know more than you appear to know, since you're here.

They share a father-son look.

_ These are probably wolf hunters, all of them. And none is from the Argent family. We have a clue it's something related to Gerard Argent. _ pause _ And I think he took Derek as a hostage, for some reason.

They share another meaningful look, one that says "anytime now, son, I'm just waiting for you to tell me", but it ends quickly without any changes to the status quo.

_ We'll find him. _ The sheriff says, right after going back to the police stuff.

Stiles nods. When his father's gone, he realizes Scott is nowhere around him. He's annoyed.

* * *

Scott's chasing Gerard through alleys. Then Gerard stops, turns to see him and throws a dog whistle away. Scott's in his werewolf form.

_ I needed to talk to you alone, now that… well, you saw what happened.

Scott's angry and attacks Gerard, that only crouches, deviating from the blow. And it happens again and again. Scott can't hit the old man.

So he asks: _ What do you want from me?!

_ Me? Let's just say that _ Coming near Scott: _ I want you to _ As he comes closer, Scott's transformation goes away: _ be my slave. _ They're very near and Scott's human.

Scott looks at his hands, surprised.

_ What did you do?!

_ Turn. _ Says Gerard and Scott turns into werewolf mode again. _ Now kill him.

Now Scott sees there's another guy, hanging in a wall, tied up. Without control, Scott rips the throat of the man.

Gerard looks this and coments, pleased: _ Perfect.

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Loose Control

In a street, two groups of people antagonize each other, real fire guns pointed. One group is the Hunters group. They all wear black and you can see silver metal jewelry in some of the women. The women are behind the men, tough faces. One of these women is the one that visited Chris in jail, when the Nogistume was breaking havoc in Beacon Hills. And at her side, we see Derek. She's in the middle and seems to be the leader. The other group is a group of mercenaries, Gerard is among them. And siding Gerard is Scott, that's crouchd, arms on the ground, like a real, quadrupedal wolf.

The women gives one step ahead: _ Surrender, Gerard. It's in your best interest.

_ Sorry, Sonia. _ He said. _ I could say the same thing about you.

The men with the gun prepare to shoot.

* * *

Several hours before…

Stiles's playing videogame in his house's living room.

_ You should really stop letting the back door unlocked.

He scares and turns to see Derek right there in front of him. After shock passes, he's relieved, goes to him and hugs him, then he'll rest when Derek holds his head and kisses him. They're still hugging.

_ Where were you? _ The younger asked.

Derek reminded himself asking to go say goodbye, and the coated man consenting, but warning him he shouldn't say anything.

_ It doesn't matter. My investigation ended up on nothing.

Stiles felt he wasn't saying the whole story. He preferred to let it go.

_ I was worried about you. We found blood. People died. Hunters died. _ Pause. _ And my sentences do not mix. _ laughs

Derek steps back.

_ What is it, Derek? Tell me.

_ Stiles, we can't be together anymore.

Stiles took a little to comprehend this.

_ Why? What happened? I deserve an explanation.

_ Well, you want to know? Then I'll say it but you won't like it. You're a liability. I just now realized that.

Stiles's speechless.

Derek keeps going on:

_ So you can't be with me and you can't have feelings for me. What happened between us was good, but you gonna get me killed. _ Talking fast, spilling it out. _ You're holding me back, I'm sorry. – He'll leave.

Stiles stops him by talking: _ This is it? Well you're a liability to me, too. You're a risk to my own damn life, too. And I mean you yourself! But I'm not as coward as you are, who'd say that, huh?

Derek's face turns werewolf and he roars. And leaves. Stiles, alone, refuses to cry.

Outside, Derek finds his sister Cora.

Derek: _ Cora, what are you doing here?!

_ Let's talk somewhere more private.

Inside, Stiles doesn't know what to think. He knew this was supposed to happen, but if he's unwanted, then whatever, he's not going to suffer for damned Derek. Except he is, which means he's got to find something to do.

* * *

In the top of a small building, Derek and Cora talk.

_ What?! Uncle Peter called you?!

_ Yes, he thought you could need me.

_ He's not very much been around lately. I thought it was because of me and Stiles, but now I'm beginning to think there's something else, a bad deed of some sort.

_ I'm glad he called me here. Because you need me. I mean, they threaten Stiles and you give up on him to not put him in the danger. And in the process, you make him hate you.

_ Who could know someone that was missing for years would understand so much about me.

Cora blushes: _ I'm your sister. And I can't let you be unhappy.

_ I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him.

_ I can't believe that when you're actually behaving like a human, it's this type of human that you become! Make terror reign over them for menacing him, get your anger out of retirement and avenge their threats. You're a Hale, where's your pride?

Derek looks thoughtful.

* * *

Stiles is with his cellphone in hand, thinking if he should call Lydia to try to find Scott, who's not answering his cellphone.

Cora enters and throws the phone away in the sofa.

_ You're not that innocent to believe in Derek's words. _ She looks at him and realizes something in his face. _ You _also_ think you're a burden! Let's follow him. Come with me. _ Tries to push him. He resists.

Cora complements: _ I'm a werewolf, so you're coming willy-nilly.

* * *

**Interlude**

Scott and Derek are fighting, while Stiles and Cora (and all the Argents and mercenaries) watch. It's like they're gladiators in a coliseum, but much more sober. Scott's asking Derek to run away, 'cause he have no control over himself.

The Argents are all around Cora and Stiles, so their screams can not be heard and they can do nothing without risking being killed.

Everytime Derek tries to get to Gerard, Scott's on his way, ripping him. If weren't for his skills, he would be dead by now, fighting an alpha. A true alpha.

Stiles seems to have noticed something. He's contemplative.

Derek throws Scott in Gerard, who deviates. One Argent guy tries to shoot Gerard, but misses. And gets killed by one of the mercenaries. Tension's felt in the air. In fact, tension could be cut like butter at this point.

Scott makes various consecutive strikes on Derek. Scott's face is confused, he doesn't know why Derek does not just goes away.

Derek sees Stiles screaming for them to stop. He's distracted and Scott hits his throat, making a very deep wound. Derek falls to the floor, bleeding.

Stiles debacles trying to reach to him, but is hold by the Argent clan. Cora's crying.

Derek stops struggling. Scott's apparently more like himself now. He goes up close to Derek, trying to hear his heartbeat. His arms start to move, he looks at them like he has no control. He looks to Gerard.

That's when Derek hits him in the ankle and he falls. Derek was controlling his heartbeat. He jumps up in Scott and beats him repeatedly, like a beast. He too has no control over himself, the basic instinct of self-preservation.

The Argents are so thunderstruck for what they're seeing that Stiles easily escapes them and runs to stop Derek from killing his best friend. Stiles cries and jumps over the man he loves. Cora gets to him in time to stop him before he's hit by the claw-strike Derek receives him with. Derek looks at them, at himself, at Scott, he's ashamed and he runs away. Stiles addresses over Scott, crying loudly.

* * *

Deaton's clinic…

Morell enters to see her brother reading a book.

_ A book, brother? What a coincidence, 'cause that's exactly what I'm here for.

Deaton: _ I see. You're after my copy of the Argents bestiary.

_ Yes, I know that Alisson allowed you to have one. I don't know why you and she are the only ones who know this, but I don't care. I need it.

_ The reason I haven't told anyone is the same reason you can't have it. There are secrets there who can't fall in the wrong hands.

_ Gerard is the wrong hands. And he stole all the Argent's secrets, so you're supposed to think I'm the right hand.

_ It's dangerous. I don't want you involved.

Morell's angry: _ I'm the best interpreter you know!

Deaton also raises his voice: _ Let's give time for things to settle. Maybe we'll not be needed.

Morell: _ I highly doubt that. Okay, I'll wait. But sooner or later, more sooner than later, I'll acquire this book. _ She leaves.

* * *

Hospital…

Stiles, Cora and Gerard are in the waiting room. Stiles looks angrily at Gerard, who's not supposed to be there.

Cora holds Stiles hands.

_ He'll be okay. I'm sorry for what my brother did.

_ You don't need to be sorry.

_There must be an explanation.

_ There is. In our temporary delusion that we loved each other, I left my own better judgment aside. The one that told me Derek's the villain. The one that was right.

They look at each other. Cora has nothing to say.

* * *

Melissa is sitting next to Scott's bed. She has no more tears to cry. She just looks at him, waiting for him to wake up. For the millionth time, she raises the sheet to see the wounds.

_ He's not healing. _ An old voice behind her.

She stands and looks at him, burning of rage.

_ What are you still doing here?

He's calmer than ever: _ I'm not the enemy. I'm not the one who did this to your son.

_ You can say whatever you want, but this isn't the truth. _ Pause, she looks at her son and almost cries. _ Why is he not healing?

Gerard gets closer. She moves backwards and stands between him and the bed.

He speaks: _ I don't know what they did. The Argents's core lies very much in secrecy. I uncovered many of their secrets, but there might be a few ones I still don't know.

_ You're using a teenager in your struggle against your family.

_ We use what we have. And as much as fooling Kate made me inherit her resources, I'm still not as resourceful as I need to be. _ He grabs her arm. She tries unsuccessfully to break from his grabbing. He keeps speaking: _ You're a beautiful brave lady. For your sake, I'l try to help your son.

He's leaving.

She yells: _ No. You'll help my son because he's your leverage. But if he's harmed more than he's now…

Gerard, before leaving: _ I was right. You're a brave lady.

Gerard meets Stiles outside, who charges against him, bashing him to the wall.

Stiles angrily speaks: _ You put the life of my best friend in danger. You're not supposed to be here teasing his mother! So or you leave or else I'll end your life right here, no matter what I have to do to achieve this.

Gerard pulls Stiles and he almost fells because of Gerard's strength.

_ You should put this anger to work against Derek, since he's the one to blame. But I guess you're like me and your feelings are put in a much higher position than your character.

Gerard goes to the waiting room.

Stiles leans against the wall and takes a deep breath. He goes to the bathroom and washes his face with water. That's when he sees Derek standing behind him. He invests against Derek too, trying unsuccessfully to throw him, saying: _ You son of a bitch!

Derek looks ashamed: _ You must understand that there's things you don't know.

_ Then tell me!

_ It's better for you if you do not know.

_ Oh my God, that's your excuse?! I can't believe this, I thought things would be different, but even when we went the boyfriend route you still does not include me.

_ Stiles, I came here because I wanted to apologize to you and Scott.

_ Well, you can't. So leave.

Derek will go, but he stops and goes back and kisses Stiles in a desperate way. Stiles starts trying to pull him away but ends up returning. In the end Stiles actually pulls him. They look at each other. Stiles looks angry. Derek goes. Alone, Stiles looks himself in the mirror, thinking.

* * *

Cabin in the woods…

The Argent matriarch, Sonia, and two other guys talk. One is a young guy and the other is an old one.

The younger: _ We put the life of a young boy in danger.

Sonia: _ He's a werewolf. The werewolf that Gerard's using to protect himself. The Code must be put aside for the time being.

The other guy: _ Gerard is a stain to the Hunters. One that we all must get rid of by ourselves. It's our duty and our prerogative.

Sonia: _ He's right. And of all the hunter families, we're the only ones that endured his attacks here in Beacon Hills. Maybe because we know his methods.

Young one: _ And he knows ours.

Sonia smiles like she knows something they don't.

* * *

Derek's loft.

Derek looks at his office like he's saying goodbye. He closes it and grabs a suitcase that's near him. Outside, he meets Cora near a cab.

She asks: _ Are you sure?

Derek: _ Yes.

They enter and the taxi departs. She gives Derek an airplane ticket.


	5. Run Away

**Interlude**

Central America, Cora's house...

Derek's room's door is ajar, and Cora can see him crying.

* * *

Hospital…

Kira's next to Scott's bed, holding his hand, looking him in the eyes, except his are closed.

Gerard enters the room. She gets in his way, saying:

_ I'm a kitsune. Stop.

He laughs out loud.

_ And you won't want to know what I'am.

Melissa enters now, desolated, saying:

_ It's okay. Let him, Kira.

* * *

Stiles meets Lydia and her boyfriend in a snack bar.

_ So you're the famous Evan. _ They compliment

The guy, a tall blonde guy: _ And you're the famous Style.

Stiles corrects: _ Stiles.

Lydia: _ We already ordered.

Stiles raises his hand in order for the waitress to come.

Lydia and Evan hold hands, Stiles sees.

Stiles: _ Need to go bathroom. _ goes

Later…

When he's coming out of the bathroom, Lydia's waiting him. She says:

_ You're obviously not ready to move on like this.

_ I'm just hanging out. It's not like getting to know the boyfriend of my ex is any kind of awkward.

_ Okay, what did you think of him? _ She sees a question in Stiles eyes. _ Yes, he's human. Scott checked.

Thinking of Scott makes Stiles sad.

Lydia: _ Know what I've been thinking? You're not going to like it, but I think that isn't like Derek to hurt Scott like that.

Stiles becomes thoughtful. He says: _ Okay. Now I'm not ready to hang out. _ And lefts.

* * *

Hunter's camp…

In one tent, Sonia and some other guys reunite.

She proclaims: _ We must hurry and get to Gerard in the hospital, while Scott's out of commission. But we can't draw attention, so the plan must be followed thoroughly. Now, guys, Gerard can't escape. This _ pause_ is a menace.

* * *

Scott wakes up to find Kira, Gerard and Melissa in his room.

Kira to Gerard: _ What did you gave him?

Gerard explains: _ The same thing I gave myself to get cured. A temporary cure to lycanthropy. He's became temporarily human. He was poisoned with a type of wolfsbane. Sonia, the Argents matriarch, is a master in shooting darts. Which brings me to what I've said before. My family knows secrets. I had to do my own research to find all of this.

Melissa: _ Stop. It doesn't matter that you're sharing your information. I won't see you as an ally. Ever. We won't. _ Goes to hug her son. Thinks and looks to Gerard: _ Why'd you took so long to do this?

Gerard does a little smile before answering: _ I'm afraid that what I just did is exactly what my family was expecting me to do. I was debating with myself if there was another way.

Melissa looks stunned and goes to slap the old bastard, but he holds her hand.

She goes out and finds the sheriff.

_ Mr. Stillinski.

_ Melissa, you're still calling me Mister.

_ Sorry. Force of habit. How's Stiles?

_ I think he's okay.

_ Breakups are never easy.

They share a look. She let it slip. She puts her hand in her shoulder, embarrassed.

_ So you knew. He didn't told me.

_ Oh, Stiles didn't told me either. My son let it slip, it may be a family trait.

_ I'm relieved my son's not hanging out with Derek Hales anymore.

They share a look of intimacy.

* * *

In his house, Stiles remembers talking with Derek, both of them lying in bed.

Stiles: _ Do you think peace will last?

Derek: _ I hope it lasts.

_ I didn't asked what you hoped for, you moron. I asked for your thoughts on it.

_ I don't think I'm able to have peaceful thoughts.

Stiles: _ How thoughtful. Other people could even think it's a regular guy talking.

_ I'am a regular guy.

_ I know.

They kiss.

Derek: _ Stiles. _ waits for Stiles to look at him. _ Can't we move out of this cursed city?

Stiles looks dazzled, he never thought of it before.

_ Maybe. Probably. Werewolf-ly.

Derek laughing: _ Werewolf-ly?!

They laugh out loud.

* * *

Next day, Cora's house…

Derek's doing exercise. Cora sits near him.

Derek stops and prepares to leave.

She holds him. They share a look.

_ Little brother, I allowed you to have too much time to think, but now we'll talk. No matter what.

He sits.

_ So? _ He says.

_ So tell me, why did you almost killed your lover's best friend?

_ It just happened. You know we werewolves are adept to loosing control. _ Tries going away again. She holds him again.

_ I know, but you was helping the hunters. Why?

_ Gerard must be stopped.

_ Please, I'm not that naïve. You're sabotaging your story because you think it'll end, and you may not have even realized that you're doing this.

_ There's no story anymore.

_ Yes, there is. _ He tries to get up to get away, but she demands: _ Derek.

He stays. She continues: _ Inside of you, the story still goes on. You sensed, in your deep paranoia, that loosing Stiles was a matter of time, so you got berserk and neverminded everything. Now you must deal with the consequences of your acts.

_ I thought you didn't liked Stiles.

_ Now you care what others say. _ Ironic.

_ My story with Beacon Hills has ended. _ Is his only answer.

* * *

Stiles breaks in Derek's loft. There's no one in there and there's nothing. Stiles gasps and leaves.

_ Who'd say you're the invader type?

Stiles is extra-surprised to see Luke Hale standing in front of him.

_ Yes, I thought it was time I earned a superpower, so I asked my father to teach me a thing or two. Why am I talking to you?

_ Derek ran away from the madness of this city. He's moved in with Cora now.

_ And you're here just watching his house, like a dog?

Luke's angriness appears very soon in his face, as he comes closer at a slow pace.

_ I just happened to be nearby. And to know, as you said, a thing or two.

Stiles's interested: _ What things?

_ For instance… that you're still poisoned, because Kate's antidote wasn't ready, she and Gerard were still testing. It just postponed your death. And that's what the Argents promised Derek if he helped them.

Stiles is affected, even shocked.

Luke's near now, he extends his phone to Stiles, whose eyes are watered.

Luke says: _ Get Cora's number and call her.

* * *

Central America…

Cora follows her brother that enters a bar, asks a shot and calmly drinks it. She's a little surprised he's appearing to try to live a normal life. She's happy for him.

* * *

Hospital…

Stiles arrives at Scott's room and closes with a key.

_ Thank God your mother's your mother!

Scott: _ What are you doing?

_ Right now? Nothing. Hereafter I'll be talking really fast, so pay attention. Gerard will try to interrupt, 'cause he can hear us and he don't want you to know this. _ Gerard's running to the room. _ You need to get away from him, '1cause I noticed he was always around you when you were fighting Derek, so I think he can't control you when you're not near him.

Gerard breaks the lock and enters.

_ What a shocking surprise. _ He says. _ I might just have to kill you, young boy! _ To Stiles. He turns to Scott: _ Turn and kill him.

Scott's surprised. Then, nothing happens. Now Gerard's surprised.

Gerard leans against the wall, open-mouthed.

_ I must get out of here. The hunters will come. _ And runs.

Scott: _ Thanks, brother! Now we must stop him.

_ Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, we'll get caught in a crossfire.

_ I already defeated Gerard once. It has to be done again.

_ So we'll just let the hunters kill him?

Scott's anguished, he'd forgotten this: _ We can't let them kill him. It's a line we don't trespass.

Stiles dislikes this.

* * *

Central America…

A guy comes to talk to Derek. Cora's intrigued but not shocked. Obviously Derek's not an average John Doe.

_ Derek. _ The guy says. _ I can't believe you made me come all the way here to Mexico City to meet you.

_ What can I say? I'm in a crush for tacos. Did you get the info?

_ Yes.

Derek looks Cora's side. _ Practicing werewolf hearing, sis? Are you coming with me to Beacon Hills or not?

She looks determined, so he raises a shot and compliments her. She should've definitely known. Werewolves can't get drunk.

* * *

Hospital…

Gerard gets out of an elevator just to be jumped at by Socct and thrown to the ground. He looks surprised he's been found.

In the security room it's Melissa, cellphone in hands, happy face, seeing this through a monitor.

That's when the energy is shut down. The backup power generator turns on, low lights illuminating the corridor. Gerard's terrified.

* * *

Deaton wakes up in his home when his cellphone starts ringing. He looks that it's about his clinic's alarm. It's being invaded.

* * *

At Deaton's clinic, Morell gives a good look at the bestiary.

* * *

Outside the hospital, the hunters prepare to enter.

* * *

In the bathroom, having a panick attack, Stiles coughes blood.

* * *

Lydia and her boyfriend Evan are seeing television and cuddling.

_ I think it's my time to leave. _ Says Evan.

She, kittenish voice: _ No. I don't want you to.

He whispers: _ Your father won't like if I sleep here.

She's sleepy: _ I'm not telling you to sleep. Just to stay a little more.

He starts to get up: _ I'm afraid I can't.

They say goodbye.

Lydia goes upstairs and starts to change clothes to a jersey. A man watches her through the window.

Evan goes stealthy behind this man and breaks his neck. Then he pushes the dead body.

* * *

Airplane…

Cora looks at Derek at her side, looking at the papers the guy at the bar gave him.

_ So, brother, you didn't ever thought about leaving Beacon Hills?

_ Oh, I will leave, I just need to save Stiles first.

_ You never cease to surprise me, apparently. What's in these documents?

_ What I was suspicious about. The reason I had to come all the way out here to contact an informer far away from Beacon Hills.

_ Color me curious.

_ A person has been working with Gerard all along.

_ Who?

_ Peter. Peter Hale.


	6. Save

**Interlude**

_ Hey, how's going my favorite ballet dancer? _ Danny arriving at a girl's room in the hospital.

_ The only ballet dancer you know, Danny. What did you brought?

_ I know plenty of ballet dancers. You're the best, even if you're the most grumpy also.

_ May I say "ouch"? I'm the only dancer you talk with. And only because we got into this whole discover-who's-a-werewolf game by accident.

Danny gets secretive: _ Adelia! Please, I think this might be dangerous. Lay low. _ Looking in the room.

Adelia almost laughs: _ Please don't make the role of neurotical food bringer. It's too original for you.

The lights get slightly less bright. Both seem anxious.

_ Okay. _ The girl says. _ Now I'm into talking about something else. Like what boys fell in your hands while I'm here leg-broken.

They keep talking, but she notices he's too anxious, fingers knocking everywhere.

She stops him: _ Danny. _ He stops talking. She asks: _ What's happening?

He sits: _ You'll think I'm being paranoid. _ She waits. He continues: _ I think someone's been stalking me. I saw this guy everywhere around me, and it's creepy. It goes beyond coincidence.

She's mute for a second, then she looks like she's going to say something alike, when the power definitely goes down. They grope in the dark, a sound like feather in tissue is heard, along with glass breaking. Danny's reaching the door but when he hears this noise, which came from inside the room, he starts to go back. The sound is again heard, but along with something else, a buzz, like it's very close to his ears. He calls Adelia, but there's no response. Then the power generator works and in the pale light he sees that she's dead, an arrow spiked in her chest. The window is broken and he sees, from the angle he's in, lanterns in the adjacent building. He does not come close to the window, but instead crawls outside the room, in fear. He touches his ear, sensing some pain, to find blood. One arrow was meant for him.

He runs.

* * *

_ How arrogant of you to call me. _ It's Sonia, in her phone. In the other side of this call is Gerard, who's running alongside Scott, that realizes it is his cellphone, taken from his pocket without him noticing. Gerard's response is: _ I'm calling to offer you a deal. I can be of service to you.

_ We will not accept. You're controlling monsters, how dare you, a hunter, use these forces?!

Gerard throws Scott unexpectedly through a counter, without stopping the running: _ You know in ancient times, before hunters came to be known as this, they controlled creatures.

Sonia is getting angrier by the time: _ You're different. An aberration. What you did to yourself… I had respect for you.

* * *

Scott gets up and starts running to catch Gerard. His vision is a little blurred, he probably took some time to get up, since he's still recovering.

* * *

In the garage, Gerard meets a lady.

_ Thanks for meeting me here. _ He says. She's a mercenary, and gives him something.

_ I did what I was paid for and kept waiting.

He keeps a bag she gives him, gets something that's inside it and injects in himself.

The woman looks surprised.

* * *

Stiles is being held hostage by two men. They're taking him somewhere.

_ You two realized I'm not a werewolf, right? _ Silence from them.

Then they're on the ground and Stiles sees Derek.

_ You were allowing them to go torture you?! _ It's Derek's usual mood.

_ Good evening for you too. _ Derek unties him. Stiles still talks: _ So… you found my antidote?

Derek's speechless for a tiny moment, then talks: _ That's not why I'm here. I'm here for your lack of subtlety.

_Ah, my funny invitation, you mean.

Derek arrived at his house but, when he entered, there was a circle of mountain ashes in the door that only allowed him to go a little inside. And before his allowed entrance area ended, there was a blouse. A Stiles blouse.

They smile to each other.

_ How do you know about your poisoning, by the way?

_ Your uncle Peter. Let's keep walkie-talking, I don't feel like live baiting right now.

Walking…

_ I think your uncle wanted you and Cora here. And the explanation might be that Scott would be stronger with a bigger pack, which means

Derek completes: _ He's working with Gerard. I've came to the same conclusion. They only talked to each other through technology, which

Stiles completes: _ It's not your thing. He's smart. Can we stop completing each other's sentences?

Derek, worried: _ Those men that were taking you, they weren't hunters.

_ What they were?

_ Humans. Impersonating hunters.

Stiles is confused. But he's sure of something and he stops to talk: _ I'm glad you're here. _ Starts walking: _ But be careful. Werewolves are a dying breed around here.

_ It's not like humans are safe either.

They smile a little.

* * *

Hunters arrive at the garage and see Gerard and the lady. They shoot with fire guns, which they weren't using in the hospital, but down here they can. Gerard uses the mercenary body as a shield. They kill her. Then Gerard jumps in a ladder and climbs her inhumanly quickly.

One of the Argents: _ Damned hybrid! _ To one of his men: _ Contact the van and find out where does that ladder ends. _ Then she turns shooting, almost hitting Scott, that hides behind a car.

_ Do you like being controlled by an old male hag, kid? Get out of here, we won't kill you today.

But Scott is above her, hanging in a pipeline, and jumps over her.

* * *

At the police station, Stillinski is preparing to leave. Rafe, Scott's father, enters questioning:

_ Don't you think it's better to have a plan before going in there?

_ My son is there, visiting your son. How can you be so calm!?

_ It's because being nervous won't help. This is serious business, a hospital suffering a terrorist attack.

_ What would be the suggestion of an FBI agent, then, Rafe?

Rafe puts his hand in his mouth, thinking, then sits: _ According to the map, the hospital has few entrances, so they must all be taken by now. _ They look at the map. _ Police officers on the location reported that they're not being able to contact any of the terrorists. And this makes no sense.

Stillinski: _ Maybe they are looking at a particular target.

Rafe sees hope in Stillinski's eyes: _ We don't know for sure. But hospital personnel is reachable, which is unusual in these kinds of sieges. And they say that there are lots of people dying in there. _ He sees the sheriff's phone in the table.

_ Weren't you able to contact Stiles?

The sheriff gasps: _ No. I think he does not want me involved. But this time he won't get what he wants.

* * *

One of the Argents finds himself in Adelia, Danny's friend, room. This hunter, a Japanese lady, contacts Sonia through a communicator.

_ Sir, we have a problem. I found someone killed with an arrow imitating our methods. Someone's using us as a scapegoat.

* * *

Derek defeats a hunter. Then he and Stiles see one of the non-hunter humans and they go after him. Derek will grab him, but he deviates. Then Derek starts trying to hurt him, but everytime this simple human uses the boost of Derek's movements against him. Then this man starts cutting Derek with a silver knife, Stiles is worried. Stiles runs in their direction, hoping he can do something, but the human runs away. Derek sits on the floor. Stiles holds his arms.

Derek, puffy: _ They ran from something they know it's coming.

_ Optimism is something y'all simply underestimate, isn't it?

Derek gets something in Stiles pocket. A bloody handkerchief.

Silence.

Stiles kisses him. Derek corresponds.

Stiles: _ In case

Derek interrupts: _ You won't die. Neither will I. _ Getting up.

Scott's holding the lady from behind.

_ Can we unite to just imprison Gerard?

The lady laughs.

_ Scott, the true alpha, doesn't want to kill? Oh, yeah, you can't. But you must.

_ What are you talking about?

_ Gerard injected something in your body and in the body of all your pack members. Then he got to inject other something in himself. That's why he could control you.

Scott's thinking: _ Then I just need to get another member.

_ Scott, you don't get it, do you? We, Sonia, threw a dart at you, that allowed you to be freed from Gerard's influence. For a while. He will regain control over you, and he will make you kill lots of people, just what you're not willing to do.

_ I'll find another way.

_ No. _ The lady talks like a succubus, seducing. _ Listen to me. He's vulnerable, easy to kill.

Scott stops her reasoning: _ What's a hybrid? _ He listened to her before.

She answers: _ That's what I'm trying to tell. He does not have any of the werewolf weaknesses, and although he does have powers, they're not as strong as yours. And, mainly, he doesn't heal. That's the price he paid to cure himself of what you did to him.

Scott's astonished. She still talks:

_ Do you really think he doesn't want to be an alpha? He'll steal it from you, he's just using you as leverage.

Scott's confused, so he just hang the lady with his arms till she loses air and faints, then he runs from there. From the shadows, another hunter emerges and follows Scott, since she believes he'll lead them to Gerard.

Scott arrives in the terrace just to find Gerard jumping in a ladder hanging from a helicopter and he goes away.

Sonia sees this from her van and panics. Through a communicator, she orders:

_ It's a trap. Everybody out! Now.

* * *

Stillinski and some other police officers are in front of a closed entrance to the hospital. They're sure there are terrorists in the other side, and they're weighting their options.

* * *

When Scott realizes that Gerard escape must mean something, he starts to run, so that he can find Stiles, Derek, his mother… he must save everybody.

Derek and Stiles find Danny hidden beneath a bed. Stiles puts Derek over the bed to treat him.

Stiles: _He used liquid silver. What do I do?

Derek: _ I'll heal. It's just a matter of time.

Then Danny appeared.

Stiles: _ Danny?!

Danny: _ So your cousin is also a werewolf?!

Stiles is surprised.

Danny: _ I saw something, then I investigated, started connecting the dots, who led me to Jackson, that explained it all to me. – Looks at Stiles's face: _ Wow, you do care about him!

Stiles and Derek look each other in the eyes.

That's when explosions are heard.

* * *

Scott's in the camera monitors room, with his mother, and they see all entrances exploding.

Scott: _All the entrances were secured by hunters… Gerard wasn't trying to run at all. He used himself as bait! _ Mortified.

* * *

Sonia looks all this also mortified. Dozens of them dying.

* * *

The sheriff and the cops are sent flying by the explosion, severely injured.

* * *

Stiles to Danny: _ So they killed her, and she was nothing supernatural. Why would the Argents do this?

Derek: _ That guy who fought me, he fought like a hunter. They're passing by hunters.

Stiles rationalize: _ They killed this Adelia, chased Danny and were taking me… they're after who knows about werewolves.

* * *

Lydia's house. Two men are lockpicking the front door. Evan arrives and fights them. He kills them. Far, Stiles and Derek see this.

Then a third one appears and kills Evan. And enters the house.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Calm Down

The man is over Lydia in the bed when Derek arrives and throws him on the ground, ripping his throat.

Stiles: _ Are you okay?

Lydia's scared and confused: _ Yes. What are you doing in my room?

Stiles: _ I guess saving you from a killer. Hope you don' t bother. Call this a sleepover.

Lydia: _ He… wasn't… wasn't trying to kill me. He…

Stiles hugs her.

* * *

Lydia checks on her parents, then they out of her house.

* * *

There outside…

Lydia: _ Why were you here at this hour? _ She sees Evan's body. _ I didn't wanted to believe…

Derek deduces: _ You felt it.

Stiles: _ He fought some men, and they killed him. He was hiding things from you.

Lydia: _ He wasn't hiding anything from me.

Derek's angry: _ He told you?! _ Getting near her.

Stiles: _ Derek, easy, man.

Lydia: _ He asked me to keep secret _before_ he told me. _ They wait. She continues. _ He was a collector.

Stiles: _ A what?

Derek: _ A collector. In the past, every hunter family had one. They collected information on supernatural creatures.

Stiles: _ The bestiaries.

Derek: _ Exactly. Didn't thought they still existed.

Lydia: _ He came to Beacon Hills to protect me. Then we fell in love.

Stiles: _ Wait. Protect you from what?

Lydia: _ He didn't said it. He just said somebody was coming. Somebody that wanted me. A banshee. Somebody who has eyes in every place that has a strong supernatural side, just like here. And this person knew Scott defeated powerful entities such as Deucalion. He's after him too.

She kneels near Evan, crying.

* * *

Scott and Kira meet in her room where he entered through the window.

Kira attacks him: _ So you're sieged in a hospital and nobody calls me!

Scott holds her: _ I asked them not to.

Kira: _ I'm glad you're okay, but I'm feeling left out.

_ Sorry. Won't happen again.

* * *

Stiles and Derek arrive at Derek's loft. Stiles cleans the mountain ashe and they enter.

Derek: _ I don't think you should've come here this late.

Stiles: _ No, but I needed. You should've told me what was happening.

Derek: _ You always want to know everything, but I know you're not as strong as you pretend to be. I expected to solve the situation before telling you. I thought doing what the Argents wanted was the quickest way of getting the antidote.

Stiles: _ I don't want you to do these kinds of things in order to help me.

Derek: _ I'm sorry I couldn't cure you. _ Almost crying.

Stiles: _ There's still hope. Gerard might have what we want.

Derek walks around: _ I don't think we'll see him for a while. He has escaped his family and they probably won't chase him after being destroyed like that.

Lots of silence.

Stiles: _ I thought you had left this city for good.

Derek: _ I will. _ They glare. _ Stiles, you should go. It's late and I sense my uncle coming.

Stiles leaves, hesitantly.

Cora and Peter enter.

Derek: _ Where were you?

Cora: _ He got out to walk, I was watching him.

Peter: _ I'm here. Have some trust.

Derek turns, preparing to attack: _ You sided with Gerard.

Peter: _ Because I wanted something from him. And I have access to the antidote you need.

Derek holds him by the collar: _ You'll give it to me.

Peter: _ I'm not the enemy. I can help.

Derek: _ And what do you want in return? To kill Scott?

Peter: _ I bet you would let me kill him if it were to save Stiles. But no. See, the true alpha state is different than the alpha one. He can be weakened, like he was when Stiles was poisoned, making you weak. He's still weaker than usual since Stiles is poisoned still. More than that, when a true alpha kills someone on his pack, contrary to Kate belief, he doesn't get stronger. He gets weaker. That's why I don't want the true alpha status. Gerard also thought I wanted it.

Derek: _ Why're you telling us all this?

Peter: _ Because I sided Gerard to obtain his knowledge. Because the immortal werewolf is coming to this town. And, alongside a lot of also very funny things, he wants to kill me.

Derek: _ Then maybe I'm on his side.

Peter: _ You must've seen the killer non-hunter humans. They're professional beast assassins for hire. Lorenzo contracts them to clean the places he'll go, which means kill everyone that knows about werewolves.

Cora: _ Lorenzo. It is his name?

Peter: _ Yes. I'll tell you what. I'll give you the antidote and you'll help me get what Lorenzo has and I want. And also, I won't kill the boy that's listening to our chat.

Derek gets Stiles who was right outside of the loft hearing.

Peter: _ Looks like I'm so distracting you failed to notice him.

Stiles: _ Don't cope with him.

Derek: _ We got a deal, uncle.

* * *

Stiles arrives at his house and finds Danny waiting.

Stiles: _ Danny?

Danny: _ Stiles, I'm sorry, something happened.

Stiles: _ Lots of things happened. Feels like Christmas already.

Danny: _ Melissa told me to expect you here.

Stiles: _ Melissa… you're scaring me.

Danny: _ Your dad.

Stiles is frozen scared.

* * *

Middle of the night…

Cora enters Derek's room and he grabs her by the neck. He releases.

Derek: _ You should not come here unannounced. I could've killed you.

Cora jokes: _ What a gentleman. But we both know you're not that badass.

Derek sits on the bed: _ What are you doing here?

She turns on the light: _ I'm here to talk. Why are you pushing away the man you love?

Derek: _ He's not a man, he's a kid. He doesn't know what he really wants, yet. Besides, he's in danger because of me.

Cora: _ You dated a certain teacher some time ago. She turned out to be a darach, but still…

Derek: _ Jennifer was away of this world, or at least I thought she was. Stiles throws himself in it, it's like he pursues trouble.

Cora: _ Ah! You're two are so alike?! I didn't knew.

Derek: _ I'll wait to see how things go. But the thing is... I don't think he still likes me. I don't see it in his eyes. I think all that happened was too much for him. I almost killed Scott. How's he supposed to let go off that? He shouldn't need to.

Cora: _ Yes, things are complicated. His life is surrounded by supernatural forces, it's not like you can change that. So you can at least be with him. _ Leaves.

* * *

Next day…

Scott and Stiles talk in Scott's room.

Scott: _ He'll come out of this.

Stiles: _ So how are things with Kira?

Scott: _ Don't run away from this.

Stiles: _ I can't be talking about my dad in a coma right now. _ Almost crying.

Scott: _ She's cold… a little… I think it was a mistake to keep a kitsune far from trouble.

Stiles: _ You tried the same thing with Alison. You should know by now it wouldn't work.

Scott: _ And me and Derek tried that with you. I'm sorry.

Stiles: _ It's okay. You were under the influence of the-one-that-shouldn't-be-named.

Scott laughs: _ Why he's back and you and him…?

Stiles: _ Probably because he's not a human. Maybe the wolf part took over his body. It makes perfect sense. For me at least.

Scott: _ Be serious.

Stiles: _ He broke up with me, absurd, I know, who would do that? But he did, so he's the one that must come clean to me.

Scott: _ You remember who we're talking about here, don't you?

Stiles: _ Totally! And maybe it wasn't meant to be. Just like you're not meant to be single. Talk to Kira. Fix things. Don't Derek yourself._

Derek enters through the window.

Stiles takes a scare: _ Jesus! I wonder if people keep waiting for the right moment to do these things.

Peter Hale enters beside him. He gives a vaccine to Derek.

Derek: _ This is the cure for you, Stiles. I got it.

Stiles: _ I hope this has nothing to do with Peter. I mean, come on! A huge, relentless, bright 'come on'!

Derek walks forward and quickly injects him.

Scott looks angrily at Peter.

Peter: _ So this is your room. Underwhelming.

Stiles faints.

Derek grabs Peter by the collar.

Peter: _ Just wait.

Scott's seeing with his wolf eyes and listening his heart.

Derek does the same.

They wait.

* * *

Stiles awakes.

Derek hugs him, relieved. He's awkward and lets go.

Stiles: _ So I hope it worked. How long I've been in the Forced to Sleep by Vaccine Land?

Scott: _ One hour. Thanks, Derek!

Stiles: _ Yeah, thanks, Derek! _ They keep looking at each other.

Peter: _ Please, let's stop with the romance, this is so twenties!

Then…

Stiles: _ Derek!

An arrow trespasses him in the chest.

Peter takes the arrow from him. They all crouch.

Peter: _ We must get out of here. These are Lorenzo men. They're after Stiles.

Derek to his uncle: _ Take them while I distract these morons. _ He jumps the window while Stiles screams "no!".

Stiles will go to the window take a look, but is pulled by Peter, and the three of them start to go . they find Melissa.

Melissa with a shotgun: _ What are you doing here? _ To Peter.

Scott: _ Mom, come. _ Pushing her. She's confused, but goes.

Outside, Derek fights them. He's being defeated, when Ethan appears and helps him. Cora also appears to help. One of the men is hurt by Cora, and they withdraw.

Derek: _ We must all go to Deaton. I think we've been silver-poisoned.

* * *

Abandoned warehouse…

Melissa: _ So I'am in danger.

Scott: _ Yes, I'm sorry, mom. It's because you know about me.

Melissa hugs him: _ Son, don't be sorry. If I could, I'd be in danger all the time instead of you.

Stiles is silent.

Melissa hugs him: _ It's okay, they won't hurt you. We're safe here, righ? _ to Peter.

Peter: _ Yes. But him being down has nothing to do with our safety. It's because Derek is, probably, dead.

Stiles: _ Stop. I thought he could be dead before, and he survived.

Peter: _ Yes, but you saw the situation. You know what that assassins are capable of.

Stiles remembers Derek and one of them fighting in the hospital hallways.

Melissa: _ Oh, Peter, stop torturing the poor kid!

Scott nears Stiles to comfort him. His phone rings.

* * *

Deaton's clinic…

Scott and Stiles enter to find Derek weak with the vet.

Deaton: _ He's recovering.

Scott: _ Thanks for calling.

Derek: _ Cora told you not to call them.

Deaton just looks at him.

Scott: _ And where's her?

Deaton: _ She got to your house to investigate.

Stiles gets close to Derek and they hold hands.

Stiles calm: _ You're reckless and stupid to do what you did.

Derek: _ Look who's talking about reckless.

They almost smile.

Derek gets up.

Derek looks around: _ Where's Peter?

Stiles: _ Boogeyman was uninvited to our little reunion here.

Derek: _ Okay, Deaton, he talked about an immortal werewolf that's coming here.

Deaton steps back.

Stiles: _ Deaton?

Deaton: _ I suspected it through the evidences.

Scott: _ W-what evidences?

Deaton gives them photographs of murdered people.

They look at him, confused.

Deaton: _ Lorenzo is a sadistic being, he walks with a bunch of criminals that he protects, and, because of this, every city he goes to suffers an increase in violence. He finds it funny. Some of these people were raped before and after the dead. I put the pieces together… the ones that were trying to kill everyone who knew about supernatural stuff...

Derek: _ And this begs the question: how are you alive?

Deaton: _ I was hidden. Druid stuff. But there's something else that happened. Something bad.

Stiles: _ Of course it's something bad. Why wouldn't it be?

Deaton: _ I had a copy of the bestiary of the Argents. But my sister stole it and vanished, so I can't help you.

Derek: _ Guess this means we'll have to trust my uncle.

Stiles: _ Trusting who we shouldn't trust, putting ourselves in danger, saving the world. Business as usual.

Derek nears him: _ I bet it would be useless to try to convince you to hide.

Stiles: _ You're good with bets, then. Didn't knew this side of you.

Derek: _ Stay near me and Scott, so we can protect you then.

Stiles jokes: _ Then how am I supposed to do my thing? _ Derek looks angrily: _ Okay, don't punch me unconscious, okay, I was joking. Why so serious?

Derek opens his hand that was in fist mode.

* * *

Outside, people surround the clinic.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Surrender?

The wall is destroyd by a bomb, there are a bunch of people outside it. The group is sieged and scared in the clinic. Human men come entering, Derek kills them.

Scott will help him, but Derek tosses him far.

Derek: _ Don't get your hands dirty.

Scott: _ They're criminals, I can kill them.

Derek: _ Don't loose your true alpha state. It may be our way out of this.

Stiles looks worried Derek killing these people. He's anxious.

Stiles to Deaton: _ There's nothing you, as a druid, can do to keep humans out of here? Derek may loose himself if he kills too many people.

Floor is flooded of corpses.

Scott: _ Worry not, Stiles, I'm a true alpha. I can bend the rules a little. _ He goes out, passing unscathed the mountain ashe barrier.

Scott starts dismembering the murderous humans that come.

Scott stops: _ Why are you still coming, when you know you're gonna get killed or worse?

They stop coming, a voice is heard of a man coming forward:

_ Because they're having too much fun under my command. I give them what they need and they give themselves to me. That's the beauty of the humans, to me. Now you passed a mountain ashe barrier, that's nice. Let's see what else you can do.

The man vanishes, being too fast for the eyes to see. Scott is tossed in the air, suffering a thousand scars at an unrelenting pace. Then he's tossed away, already dying.

_ Ah, deception! _ Loreno says.

Scott's healed in just a few seconds. Lorenzo smiles with his eyes.

Stiles reached for Derek's hands.

Derek: _ I thought nothing but killing, but Scott could hold himself. This is the nature of the man you love, Stiles.

Stiles: _ I won't allow you to go out there and get yourself killed.

They glare.

Scott's getting cutted and healing fast, but then Lorenzo grabs his arm and takes it out of his body. It appears not to heal, but is healing slowly.

_ Ah, there are limits! _ Lorenzo's joyful. _ I did found better true alphas before. _ Kicks him and he falls to the floor. _ I was forgetting. I brought a gift to you all.

And, that said, his men throw Gerard's torso near Scott.

Derek: _ It isn't possible!

Stiles also looks stunned. After all, Gerard single-handedly made the Tree of Limitless Werewolf Hunter Deadbodies.

_ And now let's see if we can bring something more powerful out of this armless shell.

He does a hand gesture and his skilled mercenaries will enter the veterinary.

Deadon and Stiles run to where are the animal cages. Derek tries to fight the men, but they're too fast.

Stiles hears the battle noise, worried.

Stiles will open the door, but it is bumped by something outside. This something is Derek's unconscious body.

Stiles screams: _ Derek, come on! _ He's crying. _ You're stronger than this! You're stronger than this! Don't give up. For me. Don't diappoint me.

Outside, Scott's looking at a near-dead Derek.

Lorenzo: _ Okay, now I whis I could go in there, but I'm not a true alpha, so I guess kill your friends will have to be made in a less creative way than I would've done.

Humans take bombs inside the building through the opened wall. They arm it in the door.

Scott: _ Nooooooooo. _ And he turns complete werewolf, like early Peter, without an arm yet, but much more impressive than his usual wolf form.

Peter is hiding in shadows, looking.

Scott tries to run to the building, but is grabbed by the leg, spinned and tossed away in the crowd made of Lorenzo's servants.

Stiles, hearing nothing, opens the door, and he's grabbed by the hair and pulled out by a human. Deaton follows suit.

Stiles is held in front of Derek by the sadistic human.

_ I guess there's no time to have fun here. Except the fun of killing him in front of your powerless being. _ The man says to Derek.

When he'll slit Stiles throat, Derek moves quickly, quicker than ever before, and grabs the man from behind, slicing his throat so deeply that his head falls out.

Stiles: _ Derek! _ And hugs him.

Derek: _ Run away from this, please. _ Looking Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles: _ I can't leave you.

Derek: _ This is no time for this type of things. But if I can't be assured of your safety, how can I fight? That's why I can't afford to dating you. Because I l

Derek's stabbed with a spear from behind, the spear passes his body and Stiles's.

_ How poetic, the two of you dying together!_ It's a woman with colorful hair.

Derek: _ No! Stiles! Please, stay with me! Stiles!

Meanwhile, Scott's fighting Lorenzo. Lorenzo can't be hit. Lorenzo stops moving. Scott's intrigued.

Lorenzo: _ I guess it won't be polite to be the only one doing damage here.

Scott hits him, Lorenzo allows it. His claws slice completely Lorenzo's neck, separating the torso from the head. Except the head doesn't fall. Blood flows from the wound, but it heals so fast that it's like nothing happened. Scott does several injures like this, dismembering his legs and arms, but they don't even fall. Scott is very astonished and Lorenzo spins and kicks him away, tossing him some killometers into the woods.

Deaton sees the full moon.

Deaton: _ Turn, me, Derek, so that I can help you.

Derek is desperate about Stiles, who's unconscious: _ A druid turned werewolf.

Deaton nods yes. Derek bites him.

Peter finds Scott's body. Peter is holding a fainted lady in his arms. He grabs Scott's hands and slices her throat with Scott's claws. Scott wakes up.

Scott: _ What have you done?!

Peter: _ You're not under someone else's control now. _ Scott's turning to his older, more human, alpha form. _ You're not "true" anymore.

Scott's terrified.

Peter: _ Lorenzo's coming. Let's go.

Without choice, Scott enters a jeep with Peter and they go.

Deaton is turning. He takes the spear out of Derek and Stiles. Derek, carrying Stiles, runs, because Deaton will be uncontrollable.

While they run, Deaton attacks Lorenzo's crowd. He's subjugated and killed.

Derek lays Stiles body on the ground somewhere in the forest.

Derek cries over him. He hears his heartbeat yet.

Derek: _ I'm sorry to bring this upon you. _ And prepares to bite him.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. To Live Love

Derek and Stiles are at Lydia's house. She comes from the kitchen bringing water .

Lydia: _ So… someone can please explain why this thirsty fellows are here?

Stiles drinking: _ Long story made short, we're here to protect you. Yes, again.

Lydia: _ I was going out. I'm going to my aunt's house.

Derek: _ Your life is in danger.

Stiles: _ Lydia. _ He's _very_ serious: _ There's something we need to talk about.

* * *

Several hours ago...

Scott and Peter are at an isolated abandoned house near the highroad.

Peter tries to kill Scott, but the boy holds him, almost breaking his arm.

Scott, menacing: _ Why are you doing this?

Peter: _ Okay, let go off my arm, since I obviously don't have the strength to kill an alpha.

Scott intensifies his menace look.

Peter: _ Okay, I want your alpha state. Didn't wanted the true alpha, but I want this.

Scott's so surprised by his sincerity that Peter manages to release his arm.

Peter: _ Now I will give you a proposition.

Meanwhile, Derek desperates over Stiles near-dead body. He looks around for some help, but is near collapsing of despair.

He doesn't even realize someone coming near. When he notices, this person is already very close to him, almost touching his shoulders. But he does not react even to the touch.

Derek says only: _ Help me.

Derek turns and is surprised by who he sees.

This person says: _ Yes, I can help you. _ There are other people arriving.

* * *

_ Lydia, there's a reason they're after you.

_ Yes, _ she answers Stiles _ I'm a banshee.

_ No, there's something else. _ His eyes are full of tears.

Derek interrupts: _ They're here. _ He's looking to the window.

Stiles goes to him. Lydia's afraid.

Derek only to Stiles: _ I'm sorry to interrupt the moment. _ He's harsh.

Stiles: _ Derek, don't do this at a moment like this.

Derek: _ I'm sorry. _ It's a completely robotic response.

Stiles: _ Don't blame me.

Derek: _ I said I'm sorry.

And so a bomb is thrown through the window. Derek orders them to go upstairs.

Lydia: _ Why are you two treating each other like that?

Stiles: _ Not now, Lydia.

But when they arrive upstairs, they're held captive by human people.

They did exactly what Lorenzo wanted, by going upstairs.

A man, the leader of this group: _ Now there is time to have fun.

Stiles is scared. Derek is angry. And Lydia starts to cry.

That's when Scott arrives outside and talks to Lorenzo.

_ Leave them alone. It's me you want.

Lorenzo: _ So the special guest arrived. Hold his dear friends with compassion for the time being. I want his life to be the thing holding them. I want him to fight fully.

* * *

Almost an hour later…

Scott and Lorenzo are still fighting. It's almost a massacre on Scott. Lorenzo's having fun, enjoying the moment, but he's holding himself, he could kill Scott very easily. He's using Scott's healing to torture him.

Inside the house, Derek neares Stiles in the kitchen.

_ Good thing they allow us to roam the house freely.

Stiles: _ I swear to you I didn't knew.

Derek: _ I didn't approached you now because of this. I'm going outside to kill Scott.

Stiles looks to him surprised.

Derek: _ Yeah, you heard right.

* * *

Before…

The men who offered help to Derek were werewolf hunters from the Argent family.

Derek: _ Why do you wanna help me?

_ Help, as you're aware, comes with a price.

_ What do you want from me? _ Holding back the instinct to say "anything" and be treated like a slave.

An old woman with black gloves says: _ Scott is a werewolf so legitimate he became a true alpha. We cannot allow such a thing to exist in the Argent's family headquarters town in America.

Derek's thinking.

She continues: _ There's no time to get him to a hospital. _ Derek's hesitant, this would not be what Stiles would want him to do. _ Derek, it seems to be the destiny of lovers to be blackmailed with the object of their passion, wouldn't you agree? Sonia, our leader, she allowed me to propose to you one thing. That you kill Scott McCall. In return, we will never mess with you two anymore.

Derek's white as paper: _ Why don't you kill him yourself? He's an alpha, I can't kill him.

_ We will help you kill him, then we'll try to help you kill the immortal. But only one thing after the another.

Derek nods, ashamed of what he's doing: _ I accept.

* * *

Stiles is mortified: _ So it wasn't Deaton who cured me.

Derek: _ No, and it wasn't him that told me about Lydia's baby. Deaton's dead.

Stiles: _ You won't kill Scott. They're the evil organization, in case you didn't noticed. You can't trust them.

Derek: _ There's nothing you can say to convince me. Lorenzo doesn't seem to want to kill Scott. Apparently he's broking his mind. I've seen werewolves being broken like this and becoming complete puppets. I will kill him now that he's weak, your friend would not want to live if this meant being a slave. _ Leaving.

Stiles: _ Stop! _ Crying. _ You're using excuses, but I trust Scott and I trust you, I know you. And that's why I'm certain you won't kill him, but save. Listen

Derek: _ I don't wanna hear, I've made my mind. I just want you to know that this is all my decision, and I'm the one to blame.

Stiles hugs him from behind, trying to stop him.

Stiles: _ Hear me out, I have a plan.

Derek: _ Seems like you're not so sure, after all, that I'm not going to kill Scott.

Stiles: _ There's something you're not telling me, but you will tell.

Suddenly, Derek turns and punches Stiles in the forehead, rending him unconscious.

Derek: _ Yes, Stiles. There is.

Derek starts screaming that he wants to face all the men on the house.

They come and start bashing him, he's being massacred. Then he uses his own claws to rip his abdomen and take some things out of the wound, inside a strange plastic bag.

He remembers the hunters in the woods giving it to him, while a paramedical saved Stiles. It was something used by the hunters when they domesticated werewolves. A relic of that time. A time when hunter families disputed among themselves for supremacy.

Derek throws one of this on the floor and everyone around falls to the ground. Derek grabs Stiles and leaves him in a room upstairs, away of the toxin he unleashed. Then, he goes out.

* * *

Before…

Lorenzo was trying to find Scott right after throwing him in the woods. In the spot were Scott was, he notices something.

Lorenzo: _ Peter's scent. Looks like the bastard's up to something. Alright, let him bring it on. Meanwhile, I will make some circus to attract the alpha kid.

Sometime after this…

Scott and Peter were still talking in the house near the highroad.

Peter: _ I can teach you how to resurrect, like I did, using a paranormal, such as a banshee. It's a secret I stealed from Lorenzo himself, and the motive he will kill me on sight.

Scott: _ And you think I'm letting you kill me.

Peter: _ Yes. This power you have, it only brought you problems. Why don't you just let it go?

Scott: _ This power is what's protecting my friends.

Peter: _ I guess I'll have to find some friends to make a pack that can kill you.

Scott: _ If you would do this, you wouldn't tell me but attack by surprise. _ Leaving.

Peter: _ Okay, you're right, I don't trust no one. But I have another proposal, then.

Scott: _ You will never stop? I have to go.

Peter: _ You look like you're the easiest target to me. Besides, who knows if an alpha state from a true alpha is better to be stolen.

Scott: _ Talk fast. I need to go.

Peter: _ When Lorenzo defeats you, and you're about to get killed, find me on the woods. I'll gladly kill you and save your friends, cause I know a way to kill Lorenzo.

Scott: _ You're bluffing.

Peter: _ I will be your only chance. Come to me.

Scott: _ This is your plan?! Seems to leave a lot to chance.

Peter: _ If I fail in this, I'll go to the next one, and the next, and the next.

Scott: _ What about your daughter? Why don't you just go live with her?

Peter: _ Because she would hold me back. You should learn this lesson.

Scott smiles: _ I will kill Lorenzo myself. You just watch it. _ And leaves.

* * *

Scott is being slice by Lorenzo, and he looks to the woods, considering his other option.

Then Lorenzo lets him go and Scott only sees Derek coming to his direction and being attacked by Lorenzo. Derek skillfully avoids being sliced in half.

Lorenzo: _ Trying to kill my playtoy? You're not smart, boy.

Derek surrounds himself in mountain ash.

By Lorenzo's orders, one of the human comes to undo the ash circle, but he also can't touch it.

Lorenzo: _ Ingenious. But not so much.

Lorenzo grabs this man and throws him in Derek, taking him out of the circle.

Lorenzo comes after Derek, but someone saves him and is sliced in his place.

Scott is trying to go to the woods. Lorenzo goes to him and slices his column.

While this happened, Derek holds his sister Cora, who save him, in his hands. He's crying. Lorenzo just watches, enjoying.

Derek: _ Cora.

Cora: _ Why are you trying to kill Scott?

Derek: _ Don't talk.

Cora: _ Please, look at me, I'm supposed to be dead already, only I'm stubborn.

Derek's suffering a lot.

Cora: _ Don't let me die curious. Come on, answer me, so that I can put some sense into you.

Derek: _ I'll kill Scott, so that the hunters will leave Stiles alone, his best friend won't be a werewolf and he'll hate me. Then he will have a normal life with Lydia and his son.

But before he ended she was already dead, and he cries and screams over her body.

In the house, from a window, Lydia saw all this. Stiles is behind her, he just awoke.

Lydia to him: _ I'm pregnant?!

Stiles nods.

Lydia: _ How you knew and I didn't?

Stiles: _ Remember when Gerard checked on Scott while he were sleeping? He did the same to you. Evan too, did the same with you. He was sent by the Argents._

Lydia hugs him.

Stiles goes to the window and is shocked by the scene.

What he sees is Scott with arms and legs out of his body and Derek crying above Cora's body. Lorenzo is laughing discreetly.

Stiles: _ This has to stop.

He starts to go outside, but Lydia holds him.

Lydia: _ I will not have a fatherless child. Stay, please.

Stiles: _ Banshees rarely have children. The children that they have are peeiras. Beings that can control werewolves. Gerard wasn't werewolf-human hybrid, he was werewolf-peeira hybrid. They are extinct, because Lorenzo killed them all, since he didn't wanted someone who could control him, so if I don't go outside and find a way to end this, there will be no son to be fatherless.

He goes, while she knees on the ground crying silently, almost in state of shock.

* * *

Stiles breaths in front of the door. The he goes out.

He goes to Derek kneeled over Cora's half-body. He, too, kneels, and holds Derek's hands. They look each other meaningfully. Derek jumps on him hugging him fiercely.

In the meantime, Lorenzo is about to kill an unconscious Scott. In the woods nearby, Peter looks, disappointed.

Then Lorenzo stops, absolutely euphoric. One of Scott's dismembered arms is healing at visible speed.

Lorenzo: _ I've never seen a wolf do this. _ Then he quickly takes decisions: _ Kill'em all. _ To the wolves. Then he grabs Scott's body over his shoulders and prepares to leave, taking it.

The wolves enter Lydia's house to kill her, but they encounter Kira.

Kira, to Lydia: _ Thanks for calling, Lyd, I needed it. Now hide. _ And starts to fight.

Outside, unexpectedly, Derek screams: _ Lorenzoooo! _ Furiously and runs to his direction. Stiles screams: _ No!

Lorenzo prepares to just deviate, but Derek's claws hit him lightly in the ankle.

Lorenzo will start to smile, but he looks at the wound and there's some green substance in it. He sees it in Derek's claws. Then Stiles remembers Deaton giving it to him when they were locked behind the door on the clinic.

* * *

Hours later…

Derek wakes up on his loft.

Derek: _ What happened?

Stiles: _ We used the toxin of a were-jaguar on Lorenzo. Deaton had managed to synthesize and potentiate it from Kate's dead body.

Derek: _ And where's he now? And why don't I remember a thing?

Stiles: _ The toxin not being this strong is because in this level it strikes even it's user, through the skin. There was the possibility you'd even loose all your memories, I told you it, but you still acted as a hero.

Derek: _ I'm no hero.

Stiles: _ My father has Lorenzo locked. He doesn't seemed to remember a thing since he was four years old. To ensure, we gave him other doses of the toxin that were stored in Deaton's clinic. He now's like a newborn.

Derek's relieved and he hugs Stiles.

Derek: _ I remember the forest. Right after Deaton's death.

They glare again.

Stiles: _ I'll be a father. I guess I should've been more careful. _ They start laughing.

Derek looks him intensely in the eyes.

Derek: _ What is it, Stiles? Tell me.

Stiles saddens: _ Cora died saving you.

Derek's incredulous, voice failing: _ What?

Stiles: _ I'm so sorry.

Derek: _ I should knew it was too much of a bless for a person like me to have my sister alive.

Stiles: _ She loved you. Don't dishonor the love she gave you by saying things like this.

Derek: _ It's what happens to the ones that love me.

Stiles: _ I'm still here. Being slobbery. _ Laughs. _ It was so overwhelming but we beat Lorenzo. Together we're better than apart.

Derek holds his hands: _ Thank you for your support.

Stiles opens his mouth but Derek interrupts his speech before it happens.

Derek: _ Now go. Be with Lydia.

Stiles will talk again, but again Derek stops him: _ After all that happened, she needs you right now. We can talk latter.

Stiles, at last, speaks: _ Bossy.

* * *

One week later…

Scott, Derek, Stiles and Lydia meet at Cora's seventh day mass.

Scott sees Peter looking from afar, but then somebody passes in front of his vision and Peter's already gone. It's an enemy lurking. But it's business for posterity.

Derek and Stiles just look at each other and compliment one time.

* * *

Later that day…

Derek's bathing. He goes out of the shower and hears somebody in his room. He goes calmly to surprise the evildoer. He grabs it from behind and throws him on the ground. It's Stiles, which looks at Derek wrapped in a towel.

Derek: _ Why do you do this things?

Stiles: _ Towel explains.

Derek: _ What are you doing here? What about Lydia?

Stiles: _ Okay, what is happening here? Are you dumping me?

Derek: _ Dumping you? I thought this was what boyfriends do.

Stiles: _ Good point. What are we to each other?

Derek: _ I don't know. I just know that I love you.

Stiles: _ I love you too, so can we act like normal persons?

Derek: _ Normal persons surrounded by the bizarre.

Stiles: _ I can cope with bizarre if only you're with me.

Derek coming to him: _ And I can cope with "normal persons" if you're with me.

They kiss.

Stiles: _ Towel must go.

Derek: _ No, you need a bath. _ Pushing Stiles with him to the bathroom.

Stiles: _ Yes, I might need.

They go.

* * *

Days later…

Stiles is making homework.

His father calls him.

Stiles goes down to meet Derek waiting at the door.

Stiles goes out with him.

His father: _ Don't forget the homework.

Stiles gives an assenting hand signal.

They walk to the jeep, Derek's arms around Stiles's neck.

Stiles: _ Don't tell me it's movies again.

Derek: _ Don't tell me you're becoming even more annoying.

They enter the jeep. Derek in the driver's seat.

Stiles: _ This relationship can't work if I have no right to annoy you.

They laugh.

Derek: _ Very funny. _ Ironic.

Stiles: _ Why do you have to drive?

Derek: _ Werewolf senses makes for a safer driving.

Stiles: _ Yeah, I'm sure this is what they're designed for. Traffic safety.

Derek: _ What can I do to shut you up?

Stiles: _ The same as usual, I guess.

Derek kisses him ardently.

_**THE END**_


End file.
